FIG. 1 illustrates a computer graphical user interface 20, which displays an application program 22. In the event that a computer user needs assistance when executing the application program 22, a help button 23 is activated with a mouse, which results in the presentation of a help window 24. Observe that the help window 24 obstructs the application program 22. Since the application program 22 is obstructed, the user must remember the task that is being performed. Typically, the layout and design of the help system differs from that of the underlying application program 22, which may augment a user's confusion and frustration.
Another problem with the system of FIG. 1 is that the help window 24 include's a navigation bar 26. The navigation bar 26 includes contents and index buttons, forcing the user to spend valuable time and energy navigating the help system. Also observe in FIG. 1 that text 28 is used to create context describing a problem and solution. This leads to long and confusing instructions.
The system of FIG. 1 is the widely known “WinHelp” system adopted by Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. Based on Rich Text Format (RTF), WinHelp systems blend an online manual with context-sensitivity. Users typically navigate WinHelp systems from a contents or index section, such as shown with the navigation bar 26. The WinHelp systems require a relatively high level of user interaction, thus valuable attention and energy is diverted from real work towards the task of navigating and understanding the help system.
Derivative systems based upon the WinHelp paradigm, such as Java-based help systems, have been implemented. Such systems blend Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) with the Java programming language from Sun Microsystems, Mountain View, Calif. Such systems are labor-intensive for both the programmer and the user.
Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML) raises the promise of a complete documentation solution that is portable to any environment. Unfortunately, publishing online help in SGML is labor intensive and the resulting system has many of the same deficiencies as the WinHelp system.
Embedded help systems add the content of the help files to the application interface by compiling the help system with the application. Help content may be presented in a section of the interface. The problem with these embedded solutions is that they require proprietary tools or compilers and they must be compiled with the application.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved technique for supplying help information to the user of an application program.